


The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Sanders Sides Edition)

by Rebel_Dino



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders Shorts
Genre: Canon Relationships, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Shipping, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: This guide contains the Sanders Sides ship names - all some 120+ of them. From LAMP to Deintruanalogicality, this guide is as complete as you're probably gonna get. Whether you can't remember the name of a ship or are simply curious to see just how much time I spent doing this (spoiler: too much), this is the ultimate guide for you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Woot Woot! Ultimate guide _numero tres_. Some things to keep in mind before you begin:

  1. _The inclusion of a ship/pairing in this list **does not** equal the author's approval or endorsement of that ship, only the fact that a name for it exists._ I include this at the beginning of all of my guides, but I felt it was especially important to include it here, for obvious reasons.
  2. **Feel free to use this list as a reference - just credit me if you are going to post something publicly that uses this information. To set a good example, my sources are cited in the notes.**
  3. Some of the pairings on this list are problematic either because of your interpretation of canon or for other reasons.
  4. This list is by no means complete, nor does it exist to set a "right" name for a pairing, I just wanted to organize the ship names the fandom has come up with. If you have heard of other names used, let me know! I'll credit you, (if you want)! If you notice there is not a pairing listed and you want to come up with a name for it, great! I'll put it on the list, with credit of course.



Other Notes:

  1. By nature of the canon, all ships are M/M and M+ poly ships.
  2. When I mention Thomas, I am referring to character!Thomas and not the actual person.
  3. Sleep or "Remy" and Anxiety or "Andy" will just be referred to using Remy and Andy because that's what most of the fandom refer to them as and will probably make the most sense for those who use this guide.
  4. Why are some ships listed with no name while others not listed at all? Two reasons: 1. The author is a bit lazy :). 2. There's a higher probability that I'll find names for some ships, so I left them listed.
  5. Pairings are listed by character's first name and are organized into **Single** **Pairings** , **Threesomes** , **Foursomes** , **Fivesomes** , **Sixsomes** , **Sevensomes** , and **Crack Pairings**.



Have fun! Bonus fact at the end!

* * *

**Single Pairings**

Andy/Remy

  * Sleepxiety* 
    * *also used for Remy/Virgil



Emile/Remy

  * Remile



Janus/Logan

  * Loceit



Janus/Patton

  * Moceit
  * Patceit



Janus/Remus

  * Demus
  * Dukeceit
  * Receit
  * Trashnoodle



Janus/Remy

  * Desleep
  * Remceit
  * Sleepceit



Janus/Roman

  * Princeit
  * Roceit



Janus/Thomas

  * Thomceit



Janus/Virgil

  * Anxceit



Logan/Patton

  * Logicality



Logan/Remus

  * Intrulogical
  * Lomus



Logan/Remy

  * Losleep



Logan/Roman

  * Logince



Logan/Thomas

  * Lomas
  * Thomgan



Logan/Virgil

  * Analogical



Patton/Remus

  * Intruality
  * Moduke
  * Momus



Patton/Roman

  * Royality



Patton/Thomas

  * Patmas
  * Thomality



Patton/Virgil

  * Moxiety



Remus/Roman

  * Creativitwins* 
    * *platonic ship name
  * Remrom
  * Romrem



Remus/Thomas

  * Intrumas



Remus/Virgil

  * Dukexiety
  * Vimus



Remy/Roman

  * Rosleep



Remy/Virgil

  * Sleepxiety* 
    * *also used for Andy/Remy



Roman/Thomas

  * Romas
  * Romthom



Roman/Virgil

  * Prinxiety



Thomas/Virgil

  * Thomxiety
  * Thvi



* * *

**Threesomes**

Janus/Logan/Patton

  * Loceitality
  * Logicaliceit
  * Lomoceit
  * Moloceit



Janus/Logan/Remus

  * Intruloceit
  * Loceitmus
  * Logceitmus



Janus/Logan/Roman

  * Loginceit
  * Loroceit
  * Roloceit



Janus/Logan/Thomas

Janus/Logan/Virgil

  * Analoceit



Janus/Patton/Remus

  * Deintruality
  * Intrumoceit
  * Moceitmus 
  * Modukeceit
  * Pajamus



Janus/Patton/Roman

  * Moroceit
  * Romoceit
  * Royaliceit



Janus/Patton/Thomas

Janus/Patton/Virgil

  * Anamoceit
  * Moxceit



Janus/Remus/Roman

  * Remroceit



Janus/Remus/Thomas

Janus/Remus/Virgil

  * Anxceitmus
  * Intruanxceit



Janus/Roman/Thomas

Janus/Roman/Virgil

  * Anaroceit
  * Prinxceit
  * Prinxieceit



Janus/Thomas/Virgil

Logan/Patton/Remus

  * Intrulogicality



Logan/Patton/Roman

  * Logincality
  * Moralogince
  * Morolo
  * Royalogicality



Logan/Patton/Thomas

Logan/Patton/Virgil

  * Analogicality



Logan/Remus/Roman

  * Intrulogince
  * Remrolo



Logan/Remus/Thomas

Logan/Remus/Virgil

  * Analomus
  * Intruanalogical



Logan/Roman/Thomas

Logan/Roman/Virgil

  * Analogince



Logan/Thomas/Virgil

Patton/Remus/Roman

  * Intruroyality
  * Remropat



Patton/Remus/Thomas

Patton/Remus/Virgil

  * Intrumoxiety
  * Modukexiety



Patton/Roman/Thomas

Patton/Roman/Virgil

  * Anaroyality



Patton/Thomas/Virgil

Remus/Roman/Thomas

Remus/Roman/Virgil

  * Intruprinxiety
  * Remroxiety



Remus/Thomas/Virgil

Roman/Thomas/Virgil

* * *

**Foursomes**

Janus/Logan/Patton/Remus

  * DLMR
  * Intruloceitality
  * Intrulogicaliceit



Janus/Logan/Patton/Roman

  * DLMP
  * Logincaliceit
  * Moraloginceit
  * Royaliloceit



Janus/Logan/Patton/Thomas

Janus/Logan/Patton/Virgil

  * Analogicaliceit
  * Anloceitality* 
    * *may be a typo of "Analoceitality"
  * DLAM



Janus/Logan/Remus/Roman

Janus/Logan/Remus/Thomas

  * Intruloceitmas



Janus/Logan/Remus/Virgil

  * Analoceitmus
  * Analodemus
  * DLAR



Janus/Logan/Roman/Thomas

Janus/Logan/Roman/Virgil

  * Analoginceit
  * DLAP



Janus/Logan/Thomas/Virgil

Janus/Patton/Remus/Roman

Janus/Patton/Remus/Thomas

Janus/Patton/Remus/Virgil

  * Anamoceitmus
  * DAMR
  * Intruanamoceit
  * Intrumoxceit
  * Modukexieceit
  * Moxceitmus



Janus/Patton/Roman/Thomas

Janus/Patton/Roman/Virgil

  * Anamoroceit
  * Anaromoceit
  * Anaroyaliceit
  * DAMP



Janus/Patton/Thomas/Virgil

Janus/Remus/Roman/Thomas

Janus/Remus/Roman/Virgil

Janus/Remus/Thomas/Virgil

Janus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

Logan/Patton/Remus/Roman

Logan/Patton/Remus/Thomas

Logan/Patton/Remus/Virgil

  * Intruanalogicality
  * LAMR



Logan/Patton/Roman/Virgil

  * Analogincality
  * CALM
  * LAMP



Logan/Patton/Thomas/Virgil

Logan/Remus/Roman/Thomas

Logan/Remus/Roman/Virgil

Logan/Remus/Thomas/Virgil

Logan/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

Patton/Remus/Roman/Thomas

Patton/Remus/Roman/Virgil

Patton/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

Remus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

* * *

**Fivesomes**

Janus/Logan/Patton/Remus/Roman

Janus/Logan/Patton/Remus/Thomas

Janus/Logan/Patton/Remus/Virgil

  * Deintruanalogicality
  * DLAMR
  * Intruanaloceitality
  * Intruanalogicaliceit



Janus/Logan/Patton/Roman/Thomas

Janus/Logan/Patton/Roman/Virgil

  * Analogincaliceit
  * DLAMP



Janus/Logan/Patton/Thomas/Virgil

Janus/Logan/Remus/Roman/Thomas

Janus/Logan/Remus/Roman/Virgil

Janus/Logan/Remus/Thomas/Virgil

Janus/Patton/Remus/Roman/Thomas

Janus/Patton/Remus/Roman/Virgil

Janus/Patton/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

Janus/Remus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

Logan/Patton/Remus/Roman/Thomas

Logan/Patton/Remus/Roman/Virgil

Logan/Patton/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

  * LAMPT



Logan/Remus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

Patton/Remus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

* * *

**Sixsomes**

Janus/Logan/Patton/Remus/Roman/Thomas

Janus/Logan/Patton/Remus/Roman/Virgil

  * DLAMPR*
  * DRLAMP
  * DR LAMP* 
    * *can also be considered platonic ship names



Janus/Logan/Patton/Remus/Thomas/Virgil

Janus/Logan/Patton/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

  * DLAMPT



Janus/Logan/Remus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

Janus/Patton/Remus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

Logan/Patton/Remus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

* * *

**Sevensomes**

Janus/Logan/Patton/Remus/Roman/Thomas/Virgil

  * DLAMPTR
  * DRLAMPT



* * *

**Crack Pairings**

Crofters/Logan

Remus/Deodorant

Roman/Spaghetti

Roman/Sword

* * *

Wow! You made it to the end! I'm very happy and pleasantly surprised (I wouldn't blame you if you just skipped reading all of it and scrolled down here - I wrote this and even I think it's very long). I'd like to remind you again that if you know of anymore names to please tell me. I've already had to update the list with even more names! I would love my work to as complete as possible. Now I did promise a fact, so here it is (even if it is a bit of a boring one): This whole list took me a little over three hours to write with no breaks in between. Boy are my fingers tired. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you think in the comments.

UPDATE: It looked like people were interested in ship names including Cartoon Therapy and Shorts characters so I added a few! Unfortunately, I couldn't find too many ship names due a lack of consensus among the fandom on what some ships should be called (I found a lot of instances where people made up personal names for a ship). The good news is that most of these ship names tend to be straight forward so you could probably guess them yourself. If not, try making up your own!


	2. SUPER SECRET SPECIAL SURPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, the title's a joke. I'm just adding this chapter so more people can see the updates I made to my guide recently. I definitely missed some obvious names. Below are some terrible jokes I like because I feel bad and a shameless self promo :).

**Some Awful Jokes:**

Q: What's a mummy's favorite type of music?

A: Wrap music!

I want to tell you a _gouda_ joke, but it's too cheesy.

Q: What do you call a fish without eyes?

A: A fsh.

Q: Where to cows go for fun?

A: The moo-vies.

**And Now the Promo:**

If you found this guide helpful for looking up ship names or just found it interesting, I'd love it if you wanted to check out my other guides: [The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Miraculous Ladybug Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302807) and [The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Danny Phantom Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853698). My favorite is the Danny Phantom one, not just because it was the first one I made, but because of how unique and clever the ship names were. None of them are a mashup of the characters' names and there are just so many! Seriously. We're talking 200+ easy. Miraculous does have the best and weirdest crack ships though, i have to admit.

Anyway, thanks for reading and have a fantastic day or night!

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> List of My Favorite Sanders Sides Ships! | Tumblr  
> https://softestpatton.tumblr.com/post/621474214595215360/list-of-my-favorite-sanders-sides-ships
> 
> List of Sanders Sides Pairing Names | Fanlore  
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/List_of_Sanders_Sides_Pairing_Names
> 
> List of Sanders Sides Ships | Tumblr  
> https://google.com/amp/s/izzyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/189337013265/list-of-sanders-sides-ships/amp
> 
> Sanders Sides | Fanlore  
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sanders_Sides


End file.
